A story of a lamb and a lion
by Mansi jain
Summary: Lord Voldemort is enamored with beautiful Draconisa Malfoy. She has finally fixed the cabinet. She seems to like him too. It seems that the lamb has fallen in love with the lion. The question, however is that who is the lamb and who is the lion... Tragedy. Sad end
1. Chapter 1 Draconisa

_**Chapter-1**_

 _ **Draconisa**_

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Blaise asks Draconisa Malfoy as she stares at the hearth. December is brutally cold this year. She spends most of her free time in front of the fireplace in her common room. Sometimes she is alone and at other times, Blaise sits with her.

"Draconisa, you can't avoid me now." He murmurs sharply, her blue eyes boring in her skull as she continues to gaze unseeingly at the fire lit inside the fireplace.

"What do you want me to say?" She replies in a hard voice and he takes an uneven breath before murmuring tightly, "It isn't fair. Let me do it."

"Life isn't fair Blaise. He chose me and I am honored to be assigned this task ." She replies calmly.

Blaise doesn't answer her. He just glares at the hearth once and gets up to stomp out of the common room.

She looks at the calender and realizes that just seven days are left. She has seven days to do what she must.

It will take seven days to fix the cabinet. After researching for months, she has finally found out the way to fix the cabinet.

Sighing she turns to look at the clock. It's eleven and everyone has gone to bed. It's the perfect time to leave. She is tired like hell but she doesn't have much time now. She has to meet the dark lord tonight. He must know that she has finally had a breakthrough.

Sighing for the second time, she gets up and walks towards her room. Being a prefect has it perks. Having a personal room and being able to wander around the halls after curfew are a couple of them.

Tonight is a very important night. Tonight she will make her lord really very happy. She will tell him that she will be done with it in seven days. She takes out her strapless floor-length red gown. It accentuates her curves and does a brilliant job in showing her cleavage off.

She brushes her wavy hair. They are waist length and beautiful. She regards herself in the mirror and smiles a bit. Her lord will be so happy to see her. She is his favorite and he trusts her with his darkest secrets. She applies a bright red lipstick and winks at her reflection before bursting into hysterical giggles.

Lord Voldemort wants her. He needs her. She is the only one who is not disgusted of him. She doesn't flinch when she looks at his lipless face. She looks into his eyes when she talks to him. She has everything he wants, beauty, charm, wit, courage and humor. Additionally, she has her sanity unlike her dear aunt Bella.

He is going to be so proud of her. After ensuring that she is looking perfect, she turns around and walks out of the common room. Flooing directly from here isn't safe. She will floo over from Severus's office.

With graceful and deliberate steps, she walks towards her godfather's office. Once there she simply opens the door. He won't mind. This is not the first time she is doing this and it won't be the last.

But when the door really opens, she freezes because in front of her Potter is standing right in front of Severus. Severus is looking into his eyes and he is concentrating hard. It takes just a second to realize that Severus is teaching leglimency to him. She stays frozen but that doesn't help. Their concentration is broken. Severus whirls around and stares at her, his eyes wide and alarmed.

"Draconisa, what are you doing here?" He asks in a low voice and she shrugs innocently, "I told you about the date I have. It's time. I didn't know you were busy. I'll just use your floo and be gone."

Meanwhile Potter is gaping at her as if this is really the first time, he is really seeing her. It's satisfying to see lust flash in his bright green eyes. She smiles when his eyes rove from her legs to her neck and then at her face.

"No, you are not going anywhere."

Her head snaps in her godfather's direction and she glares coldly at him before muttering, "I am not asking you. I am just informing you."

Gracefully, she walks towards the floo and a moment later, she finds herself in Malfoy Manor which is offically the dark Lord's headquarters these days. Her heels click on the floor as she strides confidently towards his room. Potter's face had been priceless and satisfying. With a serene smile, she knocks the door.

"Enter." A deep voice calls and she walks in. The dark Lord in seated on a couch. In front of him is kept a chess board and he is playing for both the sides.

He looks at her and swallows. Then he tries to intimidate her by glaring angrily. As always, it doesn't work.

"Shall I fix us a drink, my lord." She asks, knelt on one knee. His frustrated sigh is audible. She smiles again, her face lowered. He is fond of her. He has turned himself into a beast but he still has a heart and as black and evil as it is, it still beats.

"As always, you are looking stunning, Draconisa." He murmurs and she replies politely, "Thank you my lord."

Once upon a time, he was a beautiful man. He was called Tom riddle then. She knows that he has done the unforgivable by dividing his soul into seven parts. His eyes used to be as bright a green as Potters. She saw the photographs of young Tom Riddle. He told her everything about the horcruxes that he created.

"Please do. I was waiting for you." He murmurs and she stands up to fix drinks for them. Humming under her breath, she walks towards his bar.

"You have a beautiful voice Draconisa. Sing me a song tonight." He murmurs. As she opens the bar cabinet, and pours red wine in two glasses, she starts singing. This is somewhat a ritual for them. Whenever she visits him, she fixes a drink for him and they play a game of chess. More then often, she defeats him.

She turns around and saunters in his direction. He is looking at her from the corner of his eyes. A moment later, she finds herself standing close to him. She places the tray on the table and places her glass in front of the spare couch. She picks up his glass and places it on his lipless mouth.

"My lord." She whispers and he takes a small sip.

"You are looking nice today." She goes on and he stares at her. She pulls the wine away from his mouth and places it in front of him before bending down and pressing a soft kiss on his forehead and one kiss each on his cheeks. Their eyes meet, his red and desperate and hers silver and soft. Smiling softly, she settles down on the couch opposite to him.

"Play with me." He says, his eyes fixed on the chess board which she subsequently rearranges.

It takes five minutes for her to realize that she is going to lose.

"I have figured it out. The cabinet will be fixed in seven days. Dumbledore will not be in the castle. He is visiting his brother with Potter. The timing is perfect. By the time he will be back, you will already be ready to finish him off. You promised me revenge if I chalked out a way for you to enter the castle."

She smiles when very deliberately, he makes a wrong move. Most people might not notice but she has been playing chess ever since she was three and she knows.

"And you shall have it."

"Check and mate my lord." She drawls and looks triumphantly at him.

Many a time, he lets her win.

He tries to smile and fails. Then he averts his eyes and murmurs in a monotone, "I will see you in seven days then Draconisa. Have a nice week."

He wants to look nice for her. He doesn't say it but she knows.

She gets up and whispers softly, "Owl me if you need me, my lord."

He doesn't answer and she leaves after a last glance at his slumped figure. His red eyes are staring unseeingly at the chessboard as she closes the door with a small click and walks away, content that things were going as she wanted them to.

XXXX


	2. Chapter 2 day-1

**_Chapter-2_**

 ** _Day-1_**

Seated behind the huge table in the Great hall is Harry. He is playing with his breakfast while staring at Malfoy from the corner of his eyes.

"Harry." Hermione sighs and Harry looks at her, mumbling under his breath, "She said that she was going on a date but I just know that she wasn't. She is definitely up to something."

"You need to stop obsessing over her. It's not doing anyone any good." She hisses and Harry glares at his best friend, "I am not doing this because I want to. She is upto something."

"She is not even talking to anyone." He murmurs.

"Stop staring at her. Students are starting to notice." Hermione whispers.

"I-" He starts by right at that moment Malfoy gets up and starts walking out, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Later."Harry murmurs and ignores Hermione's growl. He starts towards the door. Outside the great hall, Harry summons his cloak and puts it on.

He follows Malfoy. She is going towards the seventh floor. He follows her silently.

He is surprised when she turns in the direction of the room of requirement. Fred and George had told him about it.

She paces thrice in front of it and waits. A door appears and she walks inside. Harry curses his luck. Crabbe and Goyle stand outside and keep a watch. Harry feels bloody useless and his resentment towards Malfoy increases. He is sure she is plotting something to aid Voldemort and he will find it out even if it's the last thing he does in life.

He slides down the wall very quietly and sits down, his back against the wall. The cloak is still hiding him. He waits for Malfoy to come out. Maybe just maybe he can even confront her directly about this.

A few moments pass until he hears something. Just a second later, he realizes that someone is coming towards him. His jaw falls open when he realizes that it's Bellatrix Lestrange.

The woman pounds on the door and when it goes unanswered, she starts pacing in front of it like a caged tigress.

XXXX

Draconisa knows that Bellatrix is waiting for her to open the door. The woman is getting on her nerves. Draconisa cannot concentrate like this.

She waits for a few moments and casts spells on the wood to fix it. This is the first step. The wood is in the need of quite a bit of fixing.

"Repar-"

"Draconisa. Open the damn door." Bellatrix hisses and finally Draconisa's patience snaps. She walks towards the door and opens it.

"You little swine, I know that the dark lord trusts you but -" Bella starts hissing venomously.

"Let's have this conversation in front of the dark lord then." Draco replies as calmly as she can and walks out. She has just taken four steps when she takes a deep breath and the fragrance of Potter's cologne makes her realize that the boy is around.

"Crabbe Goyle. Don't move. I will be back." She orders and starts striding gracefully towards Severus's room. Bella has disappeared. She can't walk freely in the corridors of this school. She must have left the school grounds to apparate.

Whistling to herself Draconisa makes her way towards her godfather's room knowing that Potter is following her.

He won't be able to follow her inside though. The plan was already in motion. He won't be able to stop her.

She stops outside the door and waits. A soft sound of someone breathing reaches her ears. She walks inside, thereafter closing the door behind her.

Potter is stuck outside. Severus has wards on the door to prevent anyone from coming inside. Poor Potter. He is deluded into thinking that everything is possible for him.

She walks towards the fireplace and picks some floo powder and throws it inside the fire. A moment later, she is standing in the seating room of the Malfoy Manor.

Ignoring her elf who is very worried to see her, she walks towards the Dark Lord's private quarters. She is in her school clothes and her face is tired but it can't be helped. If Bellatrix kept on disturbing her, she won't be able to fix the cabinet in seven days and she doesn't want to delay it.

"Mistress Draconisa." Blinky calls and she murmurs absently, "Later. I need to see the dark lord."

"But-" She starts and Draconisa snaps impatiently, "Later."

Without bothering to knock, she walks inside and freezes almost instantly because a very beautiful man is standing right in front of her, his striking green eyes staring at her. His body is lean but still muscled at right places. But still there are heavy bags under his eyes and his skin is not quite healthy looking. He is pale and is staring at her with quite vulnerable eyes.

Bellatrix is on the floor her nose touching the floor and her body is trembling all over.

At once Draconisa realizes that this is Tom Riddle. This is what Voldemort was and what he wants to be for her. This is what he can never become ever again.

"Oh my." Draconisa whispers because she is honestly stunned. When she had given that recipe to the Dark Lord, she had not really expected him to work it out. Something had been missing in it but then this man is the second most powerful wizard in this country.

He is waiting for her to say something. He is too still, too quiet. He has done this for her, not because he wants her physically. He wants to deserve her and this is the only way he can.

She starts kneeling down but he murmurs, "Don't. You don't belong there Draconisa."

Draconisa smiles and walks towards him. He did this for her. It's so sad that he is the only man who has made an effort to change for her. Till date, no one has ever wanted or adored her so much. She doesn't know what to think about this so she settles on murmuring, "You look handsome."

He closes his eyes. Bella wants to look at him. Who won't. No one has ever seen Voldemort look so human before and it's not just about how he looks. It's about how he is behaving.

"It's temporary." He murmurs. She looks quietly at him.

"Nothing will make this permanent Draconisa. I will have to take this potion daily and it will only work for eight hours at a stretch. I can't take it more than once. I- Bella leave my room." By the end, his voice becomes stern.

"But my lord-" Bella starts only to be cut off, "Leave."

She does and closes the door behind her not daring to stare at Draconisa.

"I have tried everything but nothing is working." He murmurs and Draconisa wonders if she is in some alternate reality. This young boy doesn't look like the dark lord.

"It's okay. You don't need to take the potion at all." Draconisa replies softly.

He looks at her and replies quietly, "I want to."

Draco doesn't reply to him. She simply looks into his eyes. There is only one solution to this but that's out of question because all the horcruxes have been destroyed by Potter and Dumbledore. He wants to be normal for her but can't. He can't change the past. He is so ignorant. He doesn't understand things. Draconisa doesn't know whether she should laugh at him or pity him.

She doesn't do any of this though. She leans forward and pecks his lips softly. He doesn't touch her. He never does. She knows why. He thinks that he doesn't deserve her, that he is too evil for her.

Draconisa heard Dumbledore telling Potter that the dark lord isn't capable of loving. She wonders if maybe even great Albus Dumbledore can be wrong.

She pulls back a second later and stares at him. She hadn't planned on doing this but she can't resist. He really looks so much like Potter. She strokes his hair. It is soft and silky. She traces her fingers on his cheekbones and nose. His eyes are burning with something that Draconisa doesn't understand. She can guess though.

"You look beautiful." She murmurs and he freezes. His lips part and he swallows before whispering, "It's temporary. Nothing will make it permanent."

He looks human. His eyes are really damp and he is swallowing. His lower lip is trembling and his hands are in his pocket.

She traces her thumb on his soft lips. He regrets it so much. She can see it in his eyes. With every visit she pays to him, his regret increases. The raids decrease and so do the death eater meetings. He stands in this room the entire day, wondering how to make himself better and nothing seems to be working so he wants the elder wand. He thinks that it will do what nothing could but for it he needs to defeat Dumbledore.

He has not said all these things to her but she can read between the lines.

"I wish -" He doesn't continue but Draconisa knows what he wishes. He wishes that he had never split his soul.

"It's okay." She replies serenely.

"Why did you come here though " He asks her and she backs off before replying sternly, "I can't concentrate on fixing it if Bella keeps on hounding me. Please ask her not to visit me in any circumstances. I want to finish this. I want my revenge on seventh day from today."

"Don't worry. She will not disturb you again."

"Okay." Draconisa replies, "I should leave. I will be missed. She has wasted my morning. I will have to work late tonight."

"I will talk to her. I will see you soon." He murmurs and Draconisa nods before turning around.

She is on the entryway when he calls her.

She turns around and murmurs, "Yes."

He swallows and doesn't speak.

"Have a nice day." He says after a moment.

"You too." Draconisa replies, knowing what he was going to say.

She walks towards the fireplace gracefully.

XXXX

Harry waits for her. He needs to know what she is doing. He knows that she is plotting something. He has to know about it.

Suddenly the door opens. Twenty minutes have elapsed.

"Malfoy." He hisses and she stops to look at him.

"Yes." She replies.

"What are you up to? I need to know." He presses insistently. She snorts, "Mind your own business."

"You are planning to hurt people. This is my business. Tell me." He says angrily.

"No. Get lost." She drawls and looks at him with a peculiar look in her eyes. He is not good at reading people. He doesn't have enough patience.

"I will kill you. I swear if you hurt anyone in this school, I will kill you." He promises and she gazes at him with unreadable eyes. He glares furiously at her.

"I would like to see you do that." She says and turns around to walk away, leaving a stunned and confused Harry in her wake. He will have to tell this to Hermione.

This in mind, he walks towards his first class.

xxxx


	3. Chapter 3 Day-2

**_Chapter-3_**

 ** _Day-2_**

Draconisa sighs in relief. She has finally fixed the wood. She wipes the sweat off her forehead. At the end, the spells hadn't worked. She had done most it with the help of a plier, saw, drill and some nails. She is so exhausted that she can sleep for an entire day which she can not afford although now she can afford a few hours atleast. She has excused herself from the first three classes today. So she still has two hours.

She backs off and looks at the cabinet. The wood looks as good as new. It's clean and polished and she is proud of herself. The spells that she needs to cast on it are complex and she must not be tired while casting. They could very easily backfire on her.

She yawns loudly and stretches her hands on either side of her body. She rolls her stiff shoulders and sighs yet again before finally turning around to leave the room. Crabbe and Goyle follow her and she catches a whiff of Potter's cologne. She can imagine him shuffling towards the blank wall and pacing in front of it. The room doesn't work that way. He has to know what he needs which he doesn't.

She smiles to herself and walks gracefully towards her room. Crabbe and Goyle stay silent for most of the walk.

"Can we go Draco?" Crabbe asks her when they have reached the common room.

"Yes." She replies and suddenly her mark flares. Bloody hell, it hurts and she wraps a trembling hand around her forearm before closing her eyes in pain.

"Hey, look at her-"

"It must be her mark-"

"Oh! so she is really a death eater-"

She breathes a couple of times before gritting her teeth and murmuring the password. The door opens and she walks in. Blaise and Pansy are sitting in front of the fireplace. Pansy looks at her, her brown eyes penetrating Draconisa. Draconisa is sure that the woman atleast has a hunch as to what Draconisa is upto. Pansy has always been too intuitive for her own good.

Draconisa is also sure that Pansy won't say a word because she doesn't want the dark lord to know that her paternal grandmother was a seer and had abandoned her grandfather to live in the woods. Her grandfather had married again and everyone had forgotten about the ex-wife.

Draconisa has not breathed a word about it to anyone and Pansy is grateful. She is also worried. She is frozen on the couch, her body leant forwards as she stares at Draconisa.

"Draconisa, are you fine?" Blaise asks her, alarmed.

"Yes." Draconisa replies, her hand around the burning mark. What has bloody happened to make the dark lord so angry? Why can't the death eaters do their work properly? Why do they have to infuriate him so much? She leans against the wall, glad that there is no-one else in the common room right now.

"Is the mark hurting?" Blaise asks her and Draconisa doesn't reply. She drags her legs towards her matkis bleeding and her hand is covered with blood. It's paining so much that Draconisa has to bite her lower lip to keep herself from screaming. She has a private room this year which is good considering the circumstances.

After closing the door behind her, she settles down on the edge of the bed.

A few minutes later, the mark stops burning and she finally removes her hand. Belatedly, she realizes that tears are streaming down her eyes and she is sniffing.

A few seconds later, an owl flies inside through the open windows. It's black and strict looking and drops the letter on Draconisa's lap.

 _Draconisa,_

 _I want you to have lunch with me today and since I am sure that you skipped breakfast, I would like it if you come immediately. Just come as you are right now. No need to dress up in something special._

 _Tom Marvolo Riddle_

Draconisa sniffs and stares at the name he had addressed himself with. This is the first time she has received a letter from the dark lord. She doesn't understand why the dark lord chose to owl her when he could simply have summoned her through the mark.

Her fingers leave red marks on the letter. she crumples it in her fist and walks out of her room, limping a bit. Her body is trembling from pain. Her face is wet with tears and her eyes are burning. She wants to sleep for an hour or so and she is sure that she will have no time when she comes back.

"Draconisa- merlin- why didn't you heal-" Severus asks her, his voice sharp. Draconisa is sure that her godfather has already healed himself.

"I need to leave. I received an owl from him." She murmurs through her sniffles.

"Owl- from the dark lord- are you delirious? Stop." He commands.

She ignores him and walks towards his fireplace. After throwing the floor powder inside, she floos over.

Her forearm is bleeding so she places her red palm over it. Her blood droplets leave a trail behind her as she walks slowly towards the dark lord's room. He is no-where to be seen. The manor seems empty. Each step she takes is agonizing. The mark is not burning but her body is.

She is biting her lower lip to keep from moaning and when she finally is in front of the dark lord's room, relief courses through her body. She opens the door slowly and enters inside.

The dark lord is not there. The room is empty and the bed is made up. It looks simply heavenly. She sits on the edge of the plush bed, attempting to wait for the dark lord. But he doesn't arrive so she decides to just lie down for a bit.

Her forearm and hand leave red marks on the white sheet but the dark lord won't mind. He is accustomed to seeing blood. She doesn't even realize when her eyes close and she falls asleep.

XXXX

When she wakes up, the room seems the same. Except that she is lying more comfortably on her bed and the dark lord is sitting on a chair beside the bed. He has taken the potion and looks like his younger self today. His green eyes are unreadable and dark as he gazes at her. He is not blinking. It seems that he is lost in thoughts because he has not yet noticed that she is awake. Her hands are still red and so is the bed sheet. The dark lord's hands are red too.

"My Lord." She whispers and he blinks before really focusing at her.

He gets up and walks towards the bed before sitting on the edge. Draconisa sits up and leans against the head board.

Their eyes meet and none of them speak for a few moments.

"Did you want the mark?" The dark lord asks her and she knows that she could lie. he won't search her mind and would simply believe her like he always does.

She doesn't lie though. She shakes her head and looks into his eyes. Maybe she won't have told him the truth if he had been his real self. He looks human and his real form intimidates her at times. He looks silently at her. She feels that he is on the verge of apologizing but he doesn't. His lips are pressed tightly and his eyes are conflicted.

"Did it hurt?" He asks.

"Yes." She replies.

"How much?" He asks, staring at her.

"A lot." She replies in a heart beat.

"Does it still hurt?" He asks her and his voice is soft, low. His eyes are lowered. He is looking at the red bedsheet. The mark has dried off now.

"When you get angry or when you summon one of us?" She replies in an equally low voice.

He looks at her after watching the sheet silently for a few seconds.

"I don't know how to remove it. I don't know how to prevent it from reacting to my fury. I don't know how to contain my rage. I never thought that I would need to remove the mark or -" He trails off and they stare at each other.

"It's okay." She whispers, "I am used to it."

"Used to what?" He asks, his eyes incredulous for the very first time.

"Pain." She replies and he falls silent.

"I will heal the wound. Sit a bit closer." He says and she stares in shock as he walks around the room, trying to find something.

"What are you searching for?"

"An antiseptic cream and some cotton." He answers. After searching futilely for a few moments, he growls in frustration, "I can't find it. It has literally been ages since I needed to heal someone."

His rage causes her mark to burn again and a strangled moan slips her mouth. He stills and whirls around to look at her. His eyes burn with an unnamed emotion. They are so full of regret that Draconisa is surprised.

As suddenly as he had gotten angry, he calms down and asks his elves to get cotton, hot water and an antiseptic cream from Severus. He also asks them to call Severus.

"Why not just summon him through the mark?" She asks as he sits beside her. He looks with burning eyes at her before answering in a low voice, "I will never summon anyone that way again."

She falls silent after that and the elf arrives with Severus in tow. Severus looks as surprised as Draconisa feels. He also looks worried. She shakes her head to tell him that the dark lord didn't hurt her in any way, not intentionally at least.

"Please sit down Severus." The dark lord says and sheer shock makes Severus stagger and fall on the chair because the dark lord doesn't request anyone and he never asks people to sit in front of him. People kneel in front of him with bowed heads and he commands them.

"Just tell me how to heal her." The dark lord mutters, his eyes on the red mark. Severus guides the dark lord and leaves after Draconisa is healed. The dark Lord invites her to have lunch with him and they eat quietly.

"I must leave now. I will be missed and I can't afford detention. I still have a lot of work to do." She murmurs and he nods.

She is on the entryway when she hears his soft voice again, "I will use owls now onwards."

When she turns around to look at him, he is already gone and she wonders if she had just imagined everything.

XXXX

Harry growls angrily. He simply hates Malfoy. It's not much of a surprise considering the fact that she is no ready to tell him what she is exactly upto and he has a gut feeling that it's really very very important.

Two hours have passed since she left. He had kicked the wall futilely for twenty minutes straight and it had come to nothing. He had gotten a pain in his foot though.

He is waiting in front of Snape's office because Malfoy didn't attend the class today. A few more moments pass before finally the door opens and out comes Malfoy, her forearm bandaged. She walks towards the Arithmancy classroom and he follows her, covered by his cloak. They come across an alcove and Harry finds an opportunity to pull her towards it.

"Ah!" She mumbles and he covers her mouth with his hand. He wraps his other arm around her slim waist. Only when he is sure that she can't outrun him, does he let her off. She swivels around and glares at him with narrowed eyes.

"Where were you? What are you doing inside the room of requirement?" He snarls and she hisses right back, "It's not your business. Stop harassing me at every turn."

He leans towards her and his furious green eyes bore into her silver ones before he murmurs in a determined voice, "One of these days, I am going to kill you."

Draconisa snorts before mocking at him, "I look forward to that day."

He scowls at her but backs off. She is not going to tell anything to him. He is just wasting his time. She prances off, almost dancing as she walks away from him. He follows her at a slower pace. Belatedly, he realizes that he forgot asking her about the wound on her forearm.

XXXX


	4. Chapter 4 Day-3

**_Chapter-4_**

 _ **Day-3**_

Draco is sitting on the floor, going through the incantations for the fourteenth time. In front of her there are two cabinets. One of them will go inside Malfoy manor and the other will stay here. She has tried the spells and modified them almost thirteen times now. She didn't have even a wink of sleep yesterday and yet she can't figure it out. Something is definitely missing and she is not able to -

The dark Lord's owl comes flying inside the room and distracts her. She doesn't know how does the dark lord even manage it and she doesn't understand why he keeps a track of her meals. Surely, she didn't have the breakfast today and the lunch that she had was not nearly enough and she had only eaten it because she had received an owl from him. Also, she hasn't felt any kind of pain from her mark for an entire day now. She wonders how he is managing to keep such a tight reign on his otherwise uncontrollable rage.

Further Potter has decided to follow her like a shadow. The boy is absolutely everywhere and it would be flattering if he wasn't throwing glares at her whenever their eyes met. This room is the only place he can't follow her and he loaths it.

She opens the letter and reads it.

 _Draconisa,_

 _I am sure that you haven't had your dinner so I am sending something you like. Please have it before continuing._

 _Tom Marvolo Riddle_

It's short and simple but speaks volumes and Draconisa doesn't know how to feel about this.

Feeling. She has forbidden herself from feeling. It won't do her any good. There is too much at stake to be sentimental now.

 _My Lord,_

 _Thank you. I will._

 _Draconisa_

She gives the letter to the owl and it flies off. It's nice to have someone care for her even if it's the dark lord, the man who is indirectly responsible for her father's imprisonment and mother's insanity. Potter is the one who is directly responsible though.

She opens the small lunch box he has sent. There is a sandwich wrapped in a foil paper and fish and chips with mushy peas. She starts eating and by the time she is finished, nothing is left of her lunch. Strangely, her heart is aching and a part of her wants to forget this cabinet and her mission and everything connected to it but the other part doesn't want to let go. It wants revenge and reminds her of her responsibility. Thus, she sighs and steels herself up before standing up and casting the spell on the cabinet for the fourteenth time. She opens the cage and takes out the mouse she had brought with her. She places it inside the cabinet that she has to place inside the manor and then opens the other one.

For the past thirteen times nothing had happened but this time something changes because mouse's head is inside the second cabinet though it's tail and other half of body is still inside the first one.

She sighs, realizing that she is getting there. Something is still missing but she will figure it out soon enough.

She sits down and starts taking notes and tries to look at the problem from a new angle.

XXXX

Once again, Harry finds himself waiting near the door, covered in his cloak, hoping against hope that Crabbe and Goyle will leave. But they don't.

Ron and Hermione think that he has gone mad and that if Malfoy is really plotting something, there is nothing he can do to prevent it.

He waits and waits and when she doesn't come out, he leans against the wall, tired. He doesn't even realize when he dozes off. A sharp pain in his nose wakes him up and he shakes his head before staring at a smirking Draconisa Malfoy who is looking at him with her hands clenched into fists near his nose.

He sniffs and realizes that his nose is bleeding.

"You bitch." He curses and she hisses at him, "This was for following me around Potter. Just so you know, I will accomplish what I want to and it won't matter as to what you or others think."

With this, she hits him again. He screams in pain and rubs the bridge of his nose. He looks daggers at her, his hand on his nose. He can safely say that he has never despised anyone as much as he hates her.

"Fifth day from today. That's when I will finally perform the task. Stop me if you can. Rest be assured, you will accomplish nothing by sitting here day and night.

This being said, she gets up and leaves, her stride slow and graceful and her head high. Harry glowers at her back, swearing to render her mission unsuccessful even if he needed to kill her for it.

XXXX

There is just one more thing that Draconisa wants to do today and she has almost given up on it. Now that she has fixed the cabinets, they have to stay untouched for two days and there is one last thing that she needs to do and it will take another two days. By the fifth day, it will be done.

She hums under her breath and walks slowly towards her room. She is quite tired today but she is happy that she has finally done it.

"Ron, ahhh!" She hears and freezes. The voice came from the empty classroom she was passing by. Maybe she can do it today after all. She smirks before kicking the door with her shoes. It opens and she enters inside. The occupants are one red-headed Ronald Weasley and his mudblood girlfriend Granger.

"Already following your mother's footsteps Weasley. Can't say that I am surprised. You need to start now to reach where she is don't you?" She mocks and slowly the boy turns red. Granger is already blushing. She gets dressed quickly and stammers, "I will be in the common room Ron." before scurrying off.

Weasley walks towards Draconisa. She backs off and leans against the front desk.

"What the fuck are you doing here Malfoy. Get lost." He snarls and Draconisa drawls, "How much do you hate me Weasley?"

"Right now... a lot." He retorts, itching to curse her.

"Enough to kill me?" She asks, her eyes boring into his, "Or maybe you are too much of a coward to do anything more than barking bullshit."

"Yes. Enough to kill you. I really want to kill you Malfoy. I want to see you writhe in pain before you die."

She smirks at him. He stares.

She chuckles before muttering, "Meet me right here on the fourth day from today at one P.M. if you really want that. You will do something for me and in return your wish will be granted."

"And you promise that?" He asks in a heartbeat, his eyes wide in anger and disbelief. She wonders if he thinks that she is just kidding.

"Yes." She mutters solemnly. Honestly, his thickheaded-ness astounds her.

"Deal." He says, glowering at her and stomps outside the room. A moment later, she follows his example and walks out.

XXXX


End file.
